Gokudera s Birthday
by Mad-Shizuya8059
Summary: -8059- Es el cumpleaños de Gokudera pero él está deprimido. Todos le preparan una sorpresa, pero el mejor regalo de todos se lo da quien él menos esperaba...


Gokudera's Birthday

**One-shot**

By: **Lavi***

**Advertencias:** Lo puse en el summary creo, pero es un 8059 (o intento de) así que por ende es shonen-ai o yaoi o como sea que lo quieran clasificar. Quizá OoC? Juzguen ustedes. Posibles (en realidad seguras) faltas ortográficas así que de antemano me disculpo por ello.

**NOTA:** _Todos los personajes y KHR pertenecen a Akira Amano y yo no busco ni gano nada salvo relax mental y satisfacer mi espíritu de fujoshi._

_Y de paso quiero dar las gracias a todos los que leyeron "El mayor problema" gracias por sus comentarios. Fue todo un reto usar a Hibari como protagónico xD en fin. Espero disfruten este también._

_

* * *

  
_

_¿El cumpleaños de Gokudera?_ Repitió Yamamoto por el auricular del teléfono tras escuchar aquella noticia.

Esa mañana, poco antes de poder salir de casa para dirigirse al instituto, su compañero y amigo Sawada Tsunayoshi le había hecho una curiosa llamada telefónica, en la cual se encontraba inmerso aún.

_Así es, y bueno, dadas las circunstancias, decidimos hacerle una fiesta_ Continuó el castaño del otro lado de la bocina _Iremos a su casa esta tarde_.

_¿A su casa?_ Preguntó realmente curioso. Él nunca había ido a casa de Gokudera Hayato o al menos, nunca había entrado _Suena divertido_ Sonrió realmente convencido de su propio comentario y asintió un par de veces, como si el capo pudiese verlo.

_Queremos que la pase bien, así que avisa en casa que llegaras tarde ¿Vale? Quedamos con las chicas a las seis en punto_ Yamamoto de nuevo asintió, inconsciente aún de que el Décimo Vongola era incapaz de verlo _Nos vemos entonces Yamamoto_ Y tras un vago "esta bien" de parte del moreno, cortó la línea.

_Conque el cumpleaños de Gokudera_ Sonrió más ampliamente, en un gesto de absoluta diversión, mas en un instante esta desapreció y fue sustituida por una cara de desconcierto _Pero ¿Qué voy a regalarle?_ Se dijo a si mismo consciente de que no tendría tiempo de comprar nada para esa hora.

_¡Takeshi! ¡Llegarás tarde si no te apresuras!_ Gritó su padre desde la barra del restaurante, alistando todo para abrir las puertas principales e iniciar la jornada laboral de aquel día.

_Ya, ya. Ya voy papá_ Respondió recuperando su habitual sonrisa y se dirigió por la carpeta para luego salir por la puerta principal con rumbo a Nami media.

* * *

Gokudera miraba un punto indefinido del techo de su habitación desde su cama, totalmente concentrado en las manchitas de pintura esparcidas por el mismo.

El despertador había sonado desde hacía ya varios minutos, sin embargo, lejos de estar sobre la mesita de noche, se hallaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación en absoluto silencio.

_Mamá_ Susurró el italiano, cubriendo su rostro con ambos brazos mientras trataba, orgullosamente, de contener un par de lagrimillas que deseaban escapar.

Su cuerpo emitió un ligero temblor y se giró enterrando el rostro en la almohada, revolviendo en el acto sus de por si ya desperdigados cabellos platas.

Había soñado con ella, con su hermosa y delicada figura, con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras acariciaba tiernamente su cabello y le decía "Feliz cumpleaños, Hayato"; pero al abrir los ojos ella no estaba allí. Ni ella, ni su voz, ni su hermosa sonrisa, no había nada, estaba solo de nuevo.

Y un nudo se había formado en su garganta, impidiéndole pasar saliva cómodamente, casi ahogándole. Porque solo en sueños era capaz de recordarla; porque la imagen en su cabeza guardada desde su infancia poco a poco se desvanecía hasta casi desaparecer. Porque ya casi no podía recordar a su madre.

_Madre_ Sollozó por fin dejándose llevar por el llanto, un llanto silencioso y casi imperceptible. Se convencía una y otra vez de que no amaría a nadie como amó a aquella mujer que un par de veces al año le visitaba dándole mucho amor y atención. No amaría a nadie como amaba a su madre.

Y quería romper algunas cosas, gritar y golpearse, porque odiaba llorar, odiaba la sensación de debilidad; odiaba sentirse vulnerable. Pero cada año, ese día, todas sus defensas se venían abajo y su cascaron de hielo se rompía, no podía evitarlo. Y ahora incluso, ya ni siquiera podía deshacerse de aquel pesar culpando a su viejo.

Quizá, pensó, no iría al instituto ese día.

_Sólo hoy_ Susurró cerrando los húmedos párpados _Sólo por hoy, mamá_ Se dijo antes de ser vencido por el cansancio de nuevo.

* * *

_Buenos días Yamamoto_ Llamó Tsuna desde su asiento, a mitad del aula, cuando el moreno entró.

_Buenas Tsuna_ Saludó efusivo de vuelta, buscando rápidamente con la mirada una cabellera plateada, más no la encontró.

_Buenos días Yamamoto-kun_ Saludó sonriente, esta vez, Kyoko, quien se encontraba de pie ante la pizarra, charlando animadamente con Hana y otro grupo de chicas.

_Bueno días Sasagawa_ Respondió caminando hacía donde se encontraba su amigo. No pudo evitar pensar que era más divertido ahora que todos eran más unidos; al final, quizá el incidente del futuro no había sido del todo malo _¿Que hay de Gokudera? No le veo por aquí_ Mencionó casual, ignorando las ansias que sentía.

Se dio un golpe mental, adjudicando sus ganas de ver al albino con las que tenía de molestarle.

_Seguro llega tarde, hoy no fue a buscarme a casa_ Un toque de tristeza se dejó notar en su voz.

Por un instante, el moreno pensó dejarlo pasar, pero como buen amigo decidió mejor averiguar que sucedía.

_¿Pasa algo Tsuna?_ Dijo colocándose en cuclillas ante el pupitre del otro y recargando el rostro en su brazos apoyados sobre la madera.

_Solo que quería ser el primero en felicitarlo y creo que no podrá ser_ Al principio dudó de sus palabras, pero de inmediato agarró más seguridad _Bueno, quizá es mejor que lo hagamos todos juntos_ El de ojos café observaba detenidamente a su amigo mientras este movía las manos inquieto diciendo una sarta de palabras sin sentido _Es solo que Gokudera-kun siempre es atento conmigo y yo…_ Dejó su intento de explicación y guardó silencio incomodo.

Yamamoto entendió. Y lo entendía muy bien. Sabía que para Tsuna lo mas importante eran sus personas amadas y entres ellos estaban su familia (tanto de sangre como la Vongola), sus amigos y Kyoko. Por lo tanto comprendía como se sentía el chico.

El de ojos verdes siempre estaba tras él, llamando "Décimo esto, Décimo aquello" siempre gritando y haciéndole de fiel sirviente. Para Gokudera sólo existía Tsuna y podía entender que el castaño tratase de retribuirle un poco de todo eso.

_Déjalo Tsuna_ Dijo al fin poniéndose de pie, asustándose a si mismo por el tono imperativo y grueso de voz usado.

_Yamamoto_ Una tierna e infantil voz se hizo notar entre ellos.

_Niño…_ Dijo el moreno al verlo, con sus clásico traje y sombrero negros.

_Ven conmigo, tengo algo que quiero decirte_ Reborn había aparecido, como siempre, de la nada sobre el pupitre alterno al capo. De un salto bajó del mismo y se encaminó a la salida el aula, seguido del beisbolista y la mirada curiosa de algunos en el aula.

_¡Reborn!_ Gritó el capo _¿Que planeas ahora?_.

_Es un asunto que prescinde de ti, Tsuna_ Fue toda su respuesta _No te interesa_ E ignorando lo demás ambos salieron.

_¡Ah!_ Suspiró _¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!_.

_Tsuna-kun_ Susurró Kyoko con compasión y luego sólo miró la puerta del aula preguntándose lo mismo que el Décimo Vongola.

* * *

_Yamamoto_ Dijo Reborn ya una vez en la explanada principal del instituto _¿Hay algo que debas decir?_.

_No_ Respondió extrañado _O al menos no que recuerde_ Agregó, ¿a que venía eso?

_¿Y que fue, entonces, esa actitud con Tsuna?_.

_¿Eh?_ Entonces comprendió de que iba el asunto _No lo se_ Miró al suelo, tratando de pensar, porque ya no era solo ese día, ya eran varios y se venía dando cuenta desde hacía ya algún tiempo _Siempre que la situación se trata de Gokudera, simplemente pierdo el control_ ¿Por qué?

_Ya veo_ Sonrió el arcobaleno bajo la sombra del sombrero.

Yamamoto dio un bote sonrojado, al darse cuenta de que había dado la mitad de su monólogo en voz alta.

_Yamamoto, ve a ver a Gokudera, él no vendrá hoy al instituto así que ve a buscarle a casa_ Ordenó caminando de vuelta al interior del edificio.

_Pero ¿Qué hay de las clases?_ Miró intrigado al hitman.

_Yo me encargo de eso_ Sonrió con la seguridad pintada en el rostro.

Quizá era lo mejor, aclarar todo de una vez y con toda la suerte del mundo, tal vez y hasta era el primero en felicitarlo. Pero, ¿por qué se quedaría en casa?, ¿estaba enfermo? Antes de darse cuenta, ya corría preocupado por la calle rumbo a la casa del italiano.

* * *

_¿A donde fue Yamamoto?_ Cuestionó Tsuna al arcobaleno en cuanto éste entró al aula _¡¿Y que rayos es ese uniforme de beisbol?!_ Gritó.

_¿De que hablas? Yo soy Yamamoto _Takashi__ Respondió como si nada sentándose en el puesto del moreno.

_Es _Takeshi__ Corrigió el Décimo _¡¿Y quién se creería eso?!_ Explotó justo cuando el profesor entraba.

_¡Sawada, Yamamoto, no armen jaleo en clase!_ Ordenó estricto _¿Oh?¿Yamamoto? Deberías tomar mas leche, tus compañeros te están dejando atrás en estatura, de seguir así tendrás problemas en el beisbol_ Y diciendo eso se sentó en el escritorio.

_"¡¿Y va el profesor y se lo traga?!"_ Pensó el capo indignado, golpeando su cabeza contra el pupitre _"¡Oh!¡Que importa, me rindo!"_.

Kyoko observó todo en calma y sonrió ante la escena. Podía darse una idea de donde se encontraba el moreno. Su intuición femenina (y algunas actitudes por parte de sus compañeros, para que negarlo) le decían todo que necesitaba saber.

_Suerte, Yamamoto-kun_ Susurró.

_¿Dijiste algo Kyoko-chan?_ Reaccionó Sawada al escuchar la voz de su adorada chica.

_No_ Sonrió dulcemente, sonrojando al otro quien solo asintió y fijo su atención al frente, donde el profesor iniciaba la clase.

* * *

_¡Gokudera!_ Gritó por sexta vez el moreno desde la reja de calle, mas de nuevo no hubo respuesta_ Quizá no está_ Iba a darse la vuelta directo al instituto pero una voz le detuvo.

_¿Es su amigo?_ Cuestionó una señora de cabellos canosos envuelta en un kimono rosa.

_¿Eh? ¡Ah, si!_ Respondió acercándose a ella.

_¡Que bueno! Por favor entre a verlo, estaba preocupada_ Exclamó.

_¿Qué?_ Se acercó a la mujer con gesto serio _¿Paso algo?_ Cuestionó temeroso.

Yamamoto comenzaba a cuestionarse cuantas veces perdería el control ese día, tomando en cuenta que apenas daban las diez de la mañana.

_Anoche llegó muy tarde y no se veía con muy buena cara, le pregunté si tenía algo y lo negó pero aún así no me convenció, además, siempre se levanta muy temprano para ir a correr y lo primero que hace es abrir la puerta del corredor, pero hoy no lo ha hecho _Señaló la ventana del segundo piso, que daba a un pequeño balcón _Ni siquiera he visto movimiento y hoy toca instituto _ Aseguró.

_Entraré a ver, gracias_ El beisbolista suspiró contrariado. No sabía que le tenía más preocupado, la declaración recién escuchada o el hecho de que la mujer de la casa de enfrente acosaba al italiano.

Atravesó la reja y entró sorprendiéndose de que la puerta principal no estaba asegurada. Analizó la primera planta: una cocina sencilla y recogida, aunque la estufa dada señales de no haber sido usada en algún tiempo pues la cubría una gruesa capa de polvo. Giró a la sala de estar y encontró una mesa ratonera y un par de sillones frente a una pantalla plana y un extravagante equipo de sonido. Al fondo a la derecha, se alcanzaban a ver las escaleras a la segunda planta.

Resuelto, subió en búsqueda de la habitación del albino. No fue difícil encontrarla puesto que entre el aseo y el estudio era la única puerta cerrada. Se acercó y golpeó suavemente.

_Gokudera_ Llamó, pero no hubo respuesta. Así que tiró de la manija y la puerta cedió ante la presión. Algo dubitativo asomó el rostro.

Contrario a lo que imaginaba la habitación era realmente sencilla: un escritorio con lamparilla, ahora vacio, un estante con libros y una colección de cd´s; un buró pequeño al lado de la cama en el cual distinguió los accesorios de plata y cuero que reconoció eran los que llevaba el bombardero todo el tiempo. Al fondo, las gruesas cortinas de un azul cobalto cubrían las ventanas corredizas que daban al balcón y entre las sábanas revueltas el motivo de su recién descubierto don de allanar viviendas.

_Gokudera_ volvió a llamar mientras se acercaba a la cama.

El bombardero dormía profundamente, con las facciones relajadas, el cabello revuelto, una mano en el estomago y la otra colgaba a un costado. Las piernas totalmente estiradas a lo largo del colchón. Traía ropa de calle, Yamamoto reconoció era la misma que le viera usando ayer en casa de Tsuna, lo único que no portaba eran sus accesorios y las zapatillas deportivas. Aunque pudo notar que en el dedo medio de la mano derecha, el único anillo que no abandonó su lugar, era el mismo que le daba su título como Guardián de la Tormenta.

La idea de la importancia que le daba a ese anillo el italiano le trajo al moreno a la cabeza la imagen de su castaño amigo y no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo.

El bombardero pronunció susurros inentendibles y arrugando el entrecejo balbuceó lo que al beisbolista le sonó a "Décimo". A Yamamoto se le encogió el estomago. Allí estaba, incluso en sueños, inconsciente del mundo, Gokudera Hayato demostraba lealtad total al Décimo Vongola, le demostraba su cariño y el ser capaz de entender eso le molestaba a Takeshi, pero mas que molestarle, le dolía.

_¿Por qué Tsuna?_ Cuestionó aún de pie a un lado de la cama. ¿por qué Tsunayoshi y no él? Deseaba con todo su corazón ser el nombre que saliera de los labios del albino, ser e centro de su atención, de su devoción. Y fue solo entonces que se dio cuenta.

Sn saberlo, sin buscarlo, sin quererlo, ahora mismo la línea que dividía la amistad de algo más había sido traspasada y el heredero del Shigure Sôen se percató que ya desde antes amaba al durmiente chico a menos de un metro de él. Yamamoto Takeshi estaba enamorado como un loco de Gokudera Hayato.

_Es una locura_ Se dijo con voz ahogada _Una estupidez_ Se sentó en el borde de la cama observando dormir al otro, examinando cada parte de su rostro y entonces descubrió un surco dejado por las lagrimas, ahora secas, en sus blancas mejillas.

¿Acaso el italiano había llorado? Y siendo así ¿por qué? Acarició la mejilla provocando un ligero temblor en el otro cuerpo debido al frio tacto de sus manos y antes de siquiera razonar lo que hacía ya se hallaba besando los entre abiertos labios del bombardero.

Hayato pudo darse cuenta. Sintió como entre sueños ya no estaba tan solo, escuchó palabras sin sentido ni claridad, sintió aquel toque que le produjo una corriente eléctrica a su cuerpo y aun así no quería despertar.

Se negaba a abandonar su inconsciencia, se negaba a volver a la realidad. No quería regresar al lugar donde no estaba ella. El calor desde su mejilla se hacía cada vez más sofocante, le envolvía completamente a cada segundo. ¿Pero quién era? ¿Quién le provocaba todas esas sensaciones? ¿Quién le brindaba esa calidez? En medio de su inconsciencia sintió un toque frio en sus labios. Y como un detonante abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con una mata de cabellos negros, con un indescifrable aroma fresco.

Una porción de piel morena se mostró ante sus ojos. Eso le recordaba a Yamamoto. Sonrió ante el pensamiento y entonces comprendió. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y se levantó de golpe rompiendo el contacto que mantenían sus labios con la otra persona y por ende, asustando de muerte al espadachín.

_¡¿Qué mierda estas haciendo?!_ Chilló exaltado.

El moreno le miraba sorprendido, asustado, preocupado y sobre todo, confundido. Ni él mismo se creía lo que acababa de pasar. No creía en su completa perdida de control.

_Yo…_.

_¿Como diablos entraste en mi casa?_ El Guardián de la Tormenta suavizó la voz. Veía el miedo en el rostro del beisbolista y podía darse una idea de que el moreno tampoco comprendía del todo lo que acababa de pasar.

_La puerta estaba abierta_ Dijo al fin tratando de calmarse y pensar frio _Duermes mucho…_.

_¡¿Quieres que te vuele en pedazos?!_Explotó intentando sacar su dinamita, pero no traía un solo cartucho encima, así que la amenaza quedó, al final, en el aire _¡¿Y a que rayos se debe todo esto?!_ Se cabreo mas al darse cuenta que el otro solo mantenía la mirada gacha.

_Respecto a eso, yo…_ No había vuelta atrás ¿o si? Si le iba a golpear que lo hiciera, pero no podía estar mucho tiempo lejos de esos labios ahora que los había probado.

Yamamoto estiró las manos, atrapando el sorprendido rostro del chico albino y en un segundo ya se encontraba besándolo de nuevo. La primera reacción del italiano fue abrir los ojos con sorpresa y alzar las manos para empujarle, pero estas se quedaron suspendidas a mitad del camino. No podía moverse. Aquel tacto lo tenía atrapado en una bruma de confusión.

No podía responder, no podía apartarlo, ni siquiera sabía que era lo que quería hacer. Esos segundos le parecieron una eternidad y entonces el moreno se separo un poco, susurrando sobre sus labios, abrazándole con fuerza y con los parpados fuertemente cerrados.

_Te amo, Gokudera_ Le apretó contra si _Te amo_ Corroboró enfrentando las miradas.

Fue un par de segundos, el desconcierto en el rostro del albino imperó ante cualquier otro sentir y lentamente algo hizo "click" en su interior.

_¡Idiota! Gritó con cuando pudo reaccionar y empujando con fuerza al moreno salió corriendo de la habitación directo al baño, para encerrarse.

_¡Gokudera!_ El espadachín trató de seguirle, pero cuando creía haberle alcanzado la puerta de madera del aseo le dio de lleno en la nariz al ser cerrada con fuerza. _¡Duele!_.

Dentro, el de ojos verdes respiraba agitado, con las mejillas coloradas y las manos temblándole convulsivamente, ¿qué era eso? ¿Qué lo amaba? Una broma, eso debía ser. Tan de repente y sin vergüenza, no podía ser otra cosa que una broma y aun así, ¿por qué se sentía de esa manera? Con ganas de llorar, de gritar, de golpear hasta el cansancio a aquel inepto que se quejaba del otro lado de la puerta.

Sentía que en lugar de al baño debía haber corrido al instituto y armar jaleo, detonar algunas cuantas aulas y culpar al idiota del béisbol y dejar que Hibari lo despedazara a base de ostias con aquellas temibles tonfas. O simplemente usar todo su arsenal de dinamita en él hasta desaparecerlo.

Un golpe en la puerta le distrajo de sus pensamientos y pudo escuchar el talle de la ropa al rozar con la puerta. Takeshi se había sentado afuera.

_Perdóname_ Le escuchó decir.

_¡¿Perdóname?!_ Sentía que su cuerpo ardía. Estaba fúrico _¡Primero vas, entras a mi casa, me besas y ¿ahora te disculpas?!_ Apretó los puños con fuerza _¡No me jodas! ¡Si vas a arrepentirte no debiste hacerlo en primer lugar!_.

_¡No lo malinterpretes!_ Alzó la voz el Guardián de la Lluvia ahogando los otros gritos _¡No estoy disculpándome por haberte besado!, ¡no me arrepiento de ello y nunca lo haré!_ El italiano ensanchó los ojos con sorpresa y su mejillas se coloraron de rojo aún más _De lo que me estoy disculpando es de arruinarlo todo…_.

_¿A que te refieres, idiota?_ Ambos permanecían sentados en el suelo ahora, recargados en la puerta.

_Hoy definitivamente no me controlé y si te soy sincero lo que siento por ti apenas lo descubrí hoy aunque sé que lo siento desde hace ya mucho tiempo_ Suspiró pesadamente _No puedo ser yo mismo cuando se trata de ti y no me mal entiendas, quiero decir que yo… _Guardó silencio no sabiendo como continuar. Hayato escuchaba atento, sin decir nada per analizando las palabras del otro dispuesto a salir en plan homicida de ser necesario _Gokudera, yo sé que no soy de tu agrado y quizá te resulto prácticamente indiferente, pero quiero ser claro_ Se puso de pie _Me gustas Gokudera, mas que eso, estoy enamorado de ti_.

_¡¿Pero que gilipolleces estas diciendo, friki?!_ se levantó de golpe _¡¿Qué clase de estúpida broma es esa?!_.

_¡Ya te dije que no estoy bromeando!, ¡abre la puerta!_.

_¡¿Y a ti quién te dijo que iba a hacerte caso?! ¡No voy a obedecerte estúpido friki del béisbol!_.

_¡Abre la puerta!_ Repitió amenazante el moreno.

_¡Ya te dije que no tengo por que hacerte caso, imbécil!_.

Yamamoto apretó los puños con fuerza frustrado y recurrió a su última carta bajo la manga.

_¡Cabeza de pulpo!_ Gritó.

Y con una gran vena saltando en la sien el italiano abrió de una patada la puerta enfrentado al beisbolista y, a gran falta de dinamita, se armó valientemente con el destapa caños.

_¡¿A quién le estas diciendo cabeza de pulpo?! ¡Remedo de samurái!_ pero Yamamoto, en lugar de responder, suavizó la mirada y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas _¡¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?! ¡¿Eh?!_.

_Vaya declaración mas mala la mía ¿no?_ Respondió entre risas.

El amenazador destapa caños que el albino mantenía en alto bajó lentamente al relajar este sus hombros.

_Como todo en ti_ Le siguió Gokudera _¿Por qué mierda tenías que decir todas esas estupideces?_ Reclamó apabullado.

_Porque esas "Estupideces" son mi realidad_ Un silenció incómodo se hizo entre ambos. El cerebro de los dos trabajaba al máximo, tratando de asimilar la situación para saber como continuar.

_Entonces, ¿vas en serio?_ Se aventuró Gokudera recargando su espalda contra la pared del pasillo.

_Totalmente_.

_¿Por qué?_.

_No tengo idea y la verdad no me interesa mucho el saber por qué, tu sabes que nunca he sido de pensarme mucho las cosas_ Se rascó la nuca nervioso.

_Yo no…_.

_Lo sé_ Le cortó el moreno _No tienes que decir nada Gokudera, lo sé _Suspiró y desde donde estaba el italiano pudo ver que le temblaba todo el cuerpo _ Sé que es una imprudencia, decir todas estas cosas sin considerar tus gustos o sentimientos, pero no pude evitarlo_.

_¿Cómo fue que descubriste…eso?_.

Yamamoto se lo pensó, estaba claro que había sido por los celos que le despertaba Tsunayoshi pero no estaba seguro de si debía decirlo. El albino esperaba una respuesta mirando el suelo. Al final, el espadachín suspiró nuevamente y decidió que ya que estaban con esto debía por lo menos ser completamente sincero.

_Por celos_ Gokudera pareció no comprender, pero prefirió no decir nada y dejar continuar al otro _Estaba celoso de Tsuna, no podía aguantar todo el cariño que le demostrabas, que siempre estuvieras pensando en él, ¡incluso lo nombras en sueños!_ Sus dedos tomaban una coloración blanca debido a la fuerza con la que apretaba los puños.

El de ojos verdes se sonrojó. Si, estaba pensando en el Décimo mientras dormía, recordaba sus sueños a la perfección, pero de una forma totalmente diferente a la que el moreno insinuaba, ¿debería confesar también sus verdades?

El silencio por parte del bombardero aumentó el nerviosismo en el heredero del Shigure Sôen y la falta de negación a sus palabras le devastaron.

_Me voy a casa_ Fue todo lo que dijo. Se dio media vuelta y avanzó rumbo a las escaleras.

Hayato sintió la necesidad de detenerlo pero no sabía que diría o haría, así que le dejó marchar aún cuando en su interior una vocecita le decía que una vez el moreno abandonara su casa ya no tendría ninguna oportunidad.

Porque sí, a Gokudera también le gustaba Yamamoto, desde hacía mucho. Pero en su interior no podía ni siquiera él mismo darle una magnitud a sus sentimientos. Tenía miedo, para que negar. Miedo a resultar herido, a volverse más débil, a depender del otro. Miedo a volver a sentirse solo, miedo a fallarse ambos.

Escuchó la puerta de la entrada al cerrase y entonces supo que todo había terminado. Se arrastró hasta su habitación y decidió cambiarse de ropa luego de una ducha, arreglarse un poco y quizá por la tarde iría a buscar a su adorado Décimo.

* * *

Faltaba cerca de un cuarto de hora para las seis. Tsuna se dirigía casi corriendo a casa de los Sasagawa donde habían quedado de encontrarse para ir a la fiesta sorpresa. Iba tarde por que de último minuto Yamamoto le había llamado para avisarle que no podía asistir a la reunión.

_Me pregunto ¿Qué habrá sucedido?_ Se lo pensó un minuto y luego aceleró el paso.

_¡Tsuna-san, llega tarde!_ Le gritó Haru apenas dobló la esquina.

_Lo siento_ Se inclinó apoyándose en sus rodillas _Yamamoto no vendrá y ya le llamé a Gokudera, le dije que iría de visita por que necesitaba su ayuda con una tarea_.

Los reunidos asintieron. Así Haru, Kyoko, Bianchi, Fuuta, I-pin, Lambo, Ryohei y Chrome emprendieron el camino.

El castaño sonrió a pensar que su "familia" crecía cada vez más. Ahora que habían enfrentado a su negro futuro las relaciones de todos habían mejorado y ahora que la ceremonia de sucesión se acercaba, el Décimo se estaba planteando seriamente la idea de buscar a Irie Shoichi y permanecer cerca de él para evitar cualquier "posible percance".

_¿No viene Reborn-chan?_ Cuestionó Haru emparejándose con él.

_Sí, dijo que nos alcanzaría allí, parece que haría algo importante primero_ Un aura negativa se formó a su alrededor. En realidad el capo no quería ni pensar que estaría haciendo el hitman, menos si tenía que ver algo de ello con sus recién transferidos compañeros.

_¿Por que no viene?_ Llamó esta vez Kyoko distrayéndole _Yamamoto-kun_ Aclaró.

_Llamo cuando y venía para acá, parece que le surgió al realmente importante_ Todos guardaron silencio el resto del camino.

La castaña, algo preocupada, decidió que hablaría con Tsuna mas tarde.

Minutos después, ya se encontraban en la puerta de calle del italiano. Tsuna llamó al timbre y segundos mas tarde la cabeza cubierta de cabellos platas asomó por la puerta principal.

_¡Sorpresa!_ Gritaron los presentes afuera.

_¿Eh?_ Dudó realmente sorprendido.

_Feliz cumpleaños Gokudera-kun_ Dijo el Décimo acercándosele.

Un tono rojizo tomó posesión en las mejillas del Smoking Bomb y su mirada tembló ante la expectación. Miró a todos rápidamente y se detuvo en su hermana, quien llevaba googles, agradeciéndole con la mirada. Ella le devolvió una sonrisa.

_Gracias, Décimo_ Con un gesto les indicó a todos que pasaran. Llevaban bocadillos y bebidas y uno por uno cada quien le felicitó.

_¡¿A quien le dice cabeza de pulpo?! ¡Estúpido cabeza de césped!_ Reclamó y todos rieron.

La "fiesta" siguió su curso, tranquila, pero divertida. Mientras Ryohei, Lambo y Gokudera discutían amistosamente (ajá) Kyoko se acercó al castaño.

_Tsuna-kun_ Esperó hasta que el otro le miró _¿No notas algo extraño en Gokudera-kun?_ .

El capo miró al mencionado con atención y de inmediato se percato de algo que no había visto antes. E la mirada verde había nerviosismo y tristeza mezclados.

_¿Por qué?_ Se preguntó.

_Por Yamamoto-kun_ Respondió a la pregunta del capo.

_¿Por Yamamoto?_ Repitió sorprendido _¿Se pelearon?_.

La castaña negó, sonriendo enigmáticamente.

_Quizá sea precipitado e incorrecto de mi parte, pero…_ Dudó un momento, pero si había alguien que podía hacer algo allí con todo eso, ese era Tsuna, así que decidida continuó _Creo que ellos sienten algo más que amistad el uno por el otro_ Sus mejillas estaban rosas.

El Décimo se lo pensó una vez y luego otra y otra más. Miró al albino y luego a Sasagawa menor, de vuelta a Gokudera y luego pensó en Yamamoto, en la relación de ambos y sintió entonces, que todo le daba vueltas.

_¡Pero si siempre están discutiendo!_ Alegó haciendo exagerados ademanes.

_No_ intervino la hermana mayor del albino _Yo también lo creo_.

_¡Bianchi-san!_ Saltó la castaña furiosamente sonrojada.

_¡¿Tu también?!_ Ya comenzaba a sentirse realmente mareado.

_Yo también opino lo mismo que ellas_ Y con una sonrisa Reborn entró en la plática, dándole el golpe final a la cordura del capo. Tsuna se dejó caer al suelo al fallarle las piernas.

_¡Décimo!_ Al verlo, de inmediato el bombardero llegó a su lado _¿Está bien?_

El castaño le miró fijamente. Y se perdió en las facciones preocupadas de su Guardián.

_Gokudera-kun_ Dijo al fin, apretando uno de sus brazos _¿Que hay con Yamamoto?_ Preguntó algo descolgado.

_¿Eh?_ Y contrario al "¡¿Y ese idiota que?!" o "¡¿Qué hay con ese friki del béisbol?!" que Tsuna esperaba el chico solo hizo una mueca de desconcierto y las manos que sujetaban los hombros del Décimo comenzaron a temblar, segundos después un lindo sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas y abría y cerraba la boca sin ser capaz de decir nada.

Y entonces Tsuna recordó lo acontecido por la mañana. La extraña actitud del Lluvia, la intervención de Reborn, la desaparición del primero y dedujo lo que había pasado. Tsuna lo supo. Descubrió que las suposiciones de los demás eran ciertas, más aún por que nadie conocía tan bien al italiano como el mismo, aun cuando rara vez le prestaba verdadera atención a sus actitudes.

Y sonrió, sorprendiéndose a si mismo, contento de que su querida mano derecha (por que en realidad si lo consideraba así) por fin confiara en alguien mas aparte de él. Gokudera se sorprendió al ver a su Décimo sonreírle, pero casi se muere cuando Tsuna le abrazó cariñosamente.

_¿Décimo?_ Preguntó bajito, pensando, quizá, que sucedía algo raro con su jefe.

_No tengas miedo, Gokudera-kun_ Le dijo al oído el capo _Esta bien que confíes en nosotros, todos te apreciamos y siempre estaremos para ti_ Los ojos del albino se ensancharon y se aferró a su pantalón donde, ahora, descansaban sus manos _Incluso Yamamoto_ Siguió Tsuna _Estoy seguro que el te quiere y es sincero así que…_ Soltó un poco el abrazo encarando al italiano _No tengas miedo y confía, Gokudera-kun_.

El bombardero levantó la vista a su hermana que le miraba con ternura, como si de nuevo tuviera seis años, y luego miró a los demás que le sonreían cariñosamente.

_¡Amistad extrema! ¡Cabeza de pulpo!_ Le gritó Ryohei alzando su pulgar en aprobación.

_Ya te dije que ¡¿A quien le dices cabeza de pulpo?!_ Alegó, sin embargo los ojos brillantes le delataron.

Bajó el rostro conmovido. Recién hacia unas horas se sentía fatal. Había deseado corresponder al espadachín pero era inseguro, desconfiado y vamos, no era precisamente un santo. Además el miedo de perder lo poco que había ganado por los juicios sociales también le hundía en la indecisión y debía ser sincero, tampoco estaba totalmente seguro de la magnitud de sus sentimientos y no quería herir a Yamamoto o resultar herido si lo suyo no funcionaba.

"_No tengas miedo"_

Encaró al Décimo Vongola y le regalo su mejor sonrisa.

_Muchas gracias Décimo_ Y dio una mirada general nuevamente _A todos_.

_Arara~ ¡Venérame Estupidera!_ Chilló Lambo mirándole de lado y agitando la mano despectivamente.

_¡No, Lambo!_ Regañó I-pin _No debes ser grosero_

_Vamos, no discutan_ Rogó Tsuna cuando el momento se rompió y Gokudera se lanzó a estirar las mejillas del Bovino mientras le insultaba repetidamente.

Las chicas rieron y la velada siguió. Y aunque en ningún momento lo dijo, el albino hecho en falta la presencia del moreno…toda la noche.

* * *

Para cuando la mañana azotó Namimori el día se encontraba nublado y amenazaba con soltar un gran chubasco. Gokudera se listó lo mejor que pudo, decidido a declararse al moreno ese día. Lo había pensado toda la noche y sería valiente.

Sería como la tormenta que no se detiene y avanza sin piedad. Avanzaría arrastrando consigo todo lo bueno y haciéndose más fuerte, y el primer paso era reconocer que le gustaba un hombre (muy probablemente estaba enamorado, pero eso no lo gritaría, aún tenía mucho orgullo estancado) y ese hombre era el imbécil más imbécil del mundo: Yamamoto Takeshi.

Salió apresurado, fingiendo no mirar a todos lados, buscando toparse con el beisbolista, pero no le encontró por ningún lado. Llegó a con el castaño y juntos caminaron al instituto.

_Te ves bien hoy Gokudera-kun_ Comentó sonriente el Décimo.

_Si_ Asintió efusivo _Estoy decidido a hacerlo_ Levantó el puño frente a su rostro en señal de confianza.

Sawada soltó una risa floja mientras agitaba ambas manos buscando calmarlo, a lo cual el albino solo sonrió.

_Me gusta verte así_ Comentó casual _Mi mano derecha siempre debe estar bien_ Dijo al final como un decreto.

Desde que volvieran a su época había decidido dejar de huir a su destino. Si bien realmente aún no le agradaba la idea de involucrarse con la mafia sabía que no tenía otra opción. Al final de cuentas, ese turbulento destino le había entregado cosas muy valiosas. Le demostraría a todos que podía ser e Décimo Vongola y se encargaría de llevar a la familia por un buen camino, sabía que sus preciados amigos estarían siempre respaldándole.

_¡Sí!_ Respondió algo sonrojado el italiano, sellando ese juramento no conjugado.

Llegaron al instituto y lo primero que hizo el bombardero fue buscar al moreno en el aula, pero no lo halló. Suspiró resignado y se fue a sentar a su puesto.

* * *

Yamamoto suspiró sentándose sobre uno de los columpios del parque. Caía una ligera llovizna pero él se sentía miserable como para volver a casa en esos momentos. Solo preocuparía a su padre y estaba seguro que ni siquiera la seguridad de su casa le daría tranquilidad.

Había evitado al albino (más bien a todos) durante la escuela. Huyó al club de béisbol durante los descanso y miró fijamente la pizarra durante las clases. Llegó lo mas tarde que pudo y se fue corriendo apenas timbró la campana de salida.

Esa no era su intención, quería seguir con una "amistad" como hasta ahora, que nada cambiara entre ellos, pero no había podido dejar de pensar en los besos robados al bombardero y deseaba, cada vez que lo veía, repetirlos. No es estaba seguro de contenerse si se mantenía cerca de él.

_Esto es horrible_ La lluvia arreció un poco _Soy de lo peor_ Enterró el rostro entre sus manos y suspiró hondamente de nuevo.

Pronto comenzarían a encenderse las farolas del parque y la lluvia arreciaba. Levantó la vista al cielo y suplicó mudamente, a quien le escuchara, que le ayudase a salir del agujero oscuro en donde estaba.

* * *

Gokudera arrojó frustrado la cartera sobre la ratonera del salón, estaba mojado y enfadado con el mundo. Pero eso si que no lo iba a permitir, ¡él había decidido declararse ése día y ése día se iba a declarar! Así que más le valía sostenerse al idiota de Yamamoto porque volcaría totalmente todos sus sentimientos encima de él.

Tomó una soda de la nevera y se la bebió de golpe, sintiendo escalofríos por lo helado de la bebida, pero no le hizo mucho caso. Sacó un paquete de secos cigarros de la alacena y se colocó una en la boca encendiéndolo de inmediato, pues mas le valía irse relajando un poco.

Alcanzó sólo a fumarse la mitad antes de arrojarlo al lavabo y salir dando un portazo. Caminó apresurado hacía el Takesushi. El señor Yamamoto le saludó alegre, ofreciéndole una taza de té caliente y una toalla, pero declinando la oferta, preguntó con urgencia por el besibolista.

_¿No está con ustedes?_ Preguntó sorprendido el hombre _No ha venido a casa, debe de estar entrenando por allí, aunque con esta lluvia en realidad es extraño_ Un destello de preocupación cruzó su mirada haciendo sentir culplable al italiano _Sólo espero que no se resfríe, ya sabes, pronto tendrán un partido ¿no?_.

Gokudera asintió, dio una reverencia y caminó a la puerta.

_Yo le buscaré y le traeré aún si es a la fuerza, ¡Buenas noches!_ Salió corriendo.

* * *

Eso había pasado de lluvia a casi tormenta y le pareció irónico utilizar esos dos términos. Ro flojamente y se levantó. Ya estaba completamente mojado así que no le importó mucho caminar lento y decidió entonces ir a casa.

El salpicar del agua y el eco de unos pasos apresurados sobre el asfalto le hicieron detenerse y levantó perezosamente la mirada sorprendiéndose al toparse con un par de deportivos muy conocidos para él.

_Gokudera_ Susurró al encontrarse la furiosa murada verde.

_Eres un…_ Emprendió la carrera hasta él y entonces le soltó un puñetazo que lo lanzó al suelo de la fuerza que llevaba _¡Idiota!_ Reclamó respirando agitadamente.

_¿Pero que…?_ Se talló dolorosamente la mejilla y le miró aún descolocado.

El albino había recorrido la ciudad corriendo en busca del moreno y cuando se dirigía de nuevo al Takesushi más frustrado (y preocupado aunque no lo dijera) que nunca , le vio de pie en el parque que estaba rumbo a casa de ambos.

_¡Eres un imbécil!_ Le gritó de nuevo _¡¿Quién diablos te crees que eres?!_.

Yamamoto se levantó, ya picado también. ¿Qué quién se creía? Esa pregunta quería hacerla él. Venía, lo golpeaba y luego le gritaba ¿Con qué derecho?

_¡No tienes derecho a decirme nada!_ Apretó con fuerza sus puños tratando de canalizar su creciente ira en ellos.

_¡Tengo todo el puto derecho del mundo!_ Respondió.

_¡¿Pero quién te…?!_ Más el gesto se quedó en el aire cuando de golpe el italiano le jaló de las mangas y estampó sus labios con los propios.

Las fuerzas le abandonaron y su cerebro se descolgó por un momento. ¡Gokudera Hayato lo estaba besando! Le resultaba increíble.

Al no obtener respuesta, el bombardero se separó unos centímetros. Aferraba las mangas azules de la sudadera del moreno entre sus largos dedos. Mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y todo su cuerpo temblaba. Su rostro era un increíble gama de colores que iban desde el más pálido rosa hasta el más ardiente rojo cereza.

Aún ligeramente shockeado, Yamamoto le observó y la imagen tan vulnerable que le daba venció toda su cordura. No preguntó, no pensó, no quiso saber nada del mundo ni de razones, solamente aferró la blanca camisa del albino y le atrajo con fuerza estampando sus bocas una contra la otra. Mordió uno de los temblorosos labios adheridos a los suyos y el acceso aquella húmeda cavidad se le fue otorgado.

Se besaron con rudeza, con pasión, con duda, con desesperación; olvidándose de todo, del mundo, de ellos mismos. Segundos que se hicieron minutos, minutos que se hicieron una eternidad. Y una eternidad que no parecía no ser nada comparada con la ansiedad que sus corazones sentían en esos momentos.

Ninguno quería ceder, ninguno quería alejarse del vago sentir de la calidez que les provocaban sus cuerpos juntos. El aire tibio era expulsado con fuerza e irregularidad por la nariz y los graciosos ruiditos que provocaban las lamidas y besos consecutivos inundaban sus oídos.

Gokudera lanzó sus brazos al cuello del espadachín, enredándolos allí, haciendo mas presión entre cuerpos y bocas, apretujando los mojados cabellos y enredando los dedos en ellos. Takeshi le aprisionó una mano en la espalda y otra en la cintura, impidiendo cualquier espacio que pudiera surgir entre ambos, incluso si era para respirar.

El claxon de un auto les hizo brincar rompiendo el contacto de sus labios, pero aun permanecieron abrazados. Al pasar el vehículo solo el sonido de la lluvia y sus agitadas respiraciones se podían escuchar.

Se miraron directo a los brillantes ojos y el italiano sintió que las piernas le fallaron por lo que apretó con fuerza los hombros del moreno.

_¿Y esto…por que fue?_ preguntó al fin Takeshi, luego de unos segundos en silencio.

_¿Eres lento?_ Respondió incrédulo y luego sólo rodó los ojos _Lo siento, olvide que sí lo eras_ Hizo un mohín de disgusto y ladeo el rostro acomplejado _No importa que, no voy a decirlo.

Yamamoto rió ante su berrinche personal, pero no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente.

_Oh bien, gracias por el regalo de despedida entonces, ahora creo que si podré estar tranquilo_ Fingió abatimiento e hizo ademán de alejarse, pero en un rápido movimiento y con fuerza, el bombardero se aferró a él impidiéndole la huida. Abrazándole y hundiendo el rostro en el hueco del cuello del moreno; queriendo fundirse con el hombro del otro _Gokudera…_ Susurró aferrándole también sin poder resistirse a sus deseos.

_Estuve todo el jodido día tratando de hablar contigo y…_ Dudó por varios segundos _Y declararme_ Guardó silencio al sentir un salto del otro cuerpo pero antes que otra cosa agregó con rapidez _Pero en cuanto te tengo enfrente sólo me dan ganas de golpearte e insultarte y todo lo que había planeado decirte se me olvida por completo_ Apretó la sudadera en la espalda _¡Y todo es tu culpa!_.

_¿Mía?_ Interrumpió divertido.

_Sí, porque eres un idiota_.

Yamamoto soltó una carcajada limpia y le revolvió cariñosamente los cabellos de la nuca.

_Yo también te amo, Gokudera, aunque creo que ya lo había dicho_ Afirmó y sintió al otro asentir lentamente _No te juro nada, ni te prometo una eternidad, no se con exactitud, ni siquiera, la magnitud de mis propios sentimientos y eso de cierta forma me asusta, tampoco se cuanto va a durar esto pero no quiero ponerle término antes de empezar y tampoco quiero pensar en si es suficiente el amor que te tengo ahora o no_ El albino le escuchaba, sorprendiéndose a cada palabra por que ambos pensaran los mismo _Se lo difícil que es para ti aceptar muchas cosas, pero, por el tiempo que duré ¿Me dejaras permanecer a tu lado? Démonos una oportunidad_.

El italiano se separó ligeramente, enfrentando mirada nuevamente y con una casi imperceptible sonrisa asintió.

_Lo importante es vivirlo ahora, ya nos enfrentaremos al futuro cuando lo alcancemos_ Dijo seguro y luego volvió a torcer el morro en una mueca de desagrado _Pero no esperes cursiladas ni melosidades conmigo ¿Queda claro?_.

_No pretendo cambiar nada de ti_ Se lo pensó un segundo _Salvo quizá esa manía de fumar tanto_.

_No prometo nada_ Alegó de inmediato y el moreno rio nuevamente, sintiéndose fresco y renovado, olvidándose por completo que se les caía el cielo encima.

Volvieron a besarse, lento, pausado, degustando y disfrutando y luego, en un mudo acuerdo decidieron volver a casa. Ahí, bajo la lluvia, tomados de la mano, emprendieron la marcha.

_Pero…_ Dijo de pronto el moreno _¿Cuánto crees que podremos durar?_.

_¡Dijimos que no hablaríamos de ello, idiota!_ Estalló el bombardero _Pero si es que te digo, Yamamoto, eres un desastre como persona, quizá…_ Y siguió el monologo, intercalado de insultos y mas insultos; y el moreno le miraba atento, perdido en el movimiento de los otros labios, en el sonrojo de las blancas mejillas y en sus manos entrelazadas. Y rogó a quien le escuchara que ese placer le durase toda la vida.

Gokudera supo que Takeshi no lo escuchaba, pero no se detuvo, le miró hasta memorizar cada milímetro de su rostro y pensó, que no pudo haber recibido un mejor regalo de cumpleaños. Deseó con todo su corazón que todos los demás, estuviese ahí el moreno, como ahora, sosteniendo su mano.

* * *

Takeshi guardó de nuevo en la caja el álbum de fotografías. Hubiera realmente deseado ir a esa fiesta, pero decidió que las cosas habían salido mejor así. Metió la caja en el armario y le dio un vistazo a la habitación, suspirando al ver que al menos allí ya estaba todo desempacado.

Recién se había mudado del que fuera su hogar los últimos diez años y su nueva casa le recibía con paredes recién pintadas y mucho espacio. Quizá demasiado.

_Compraré una mascota_ Se convenció, pero estaba seguro que no lo haría puesto que no podría cuidarla.

Miró por la ventana perdiendo la vista en el cielo y recordando tiempos pasados con sus amigos y Gokudera. Deseó haber disfrutado más, haber discutido menos, haber tomado mejores decisiones; pero la realidad era que no cambiaría nada de lo que había vivido hasta ahora.

Había ocasiones en las que era necesario madurar rápidamente y aún había dudas y miedos presentes. Habían tenido que dejar muchas cosas y sacrificar otras tantas, incuso derramado muchas lágrimas.

_¡Mierda!_ El gritó llegó desde la cocina y salió de inmediato en busca de su acompañante. Le encontró bañado en una especie de crema amarillenta y maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos. _¡Joder Uri!_ Regañó al gato, que desde el otro extremo de la cocina le miraba con algo parecido a la burla _Te meteré en tu caja y te enviaré a la luna o mejor aún ¡No te dejaré salir nunca más!_ Le apuntó acusadoramente con el cucharón y luego se dio la vuelta frustrado, arrojando lo que pudo recoger, de la comida del suelo, a la basura _Y me había quedado bueno, joder_ Refunfuñó.

Y mientras intentaba limpiarse el rostro con un pañuelo, el moreno supo que sí, definitivamente, no cambiaría nada de lo que había sucedido o lo que tenía, por mucho que se arrepintiera de muchas cosas. El albino sintió la mirada sobre él giró el rostro a la puerta, encarándolo. Le dijo algo que el espadachín no alcanzó a escuchar con claridad pues estaba desconectado de la realidad, pero sí fue capaz de ver la sonrisa dedicada a él.

Yamamoto se acercó y le apresó por la cintura dándole un lametón en la mejilla.

_¿Y eso a que viene?_.

_Sabe bien, desafortunadamente, creo que tendremos que pedir algo de comida rápida_ Sonrió dándole a entender sus intenciones y Hayato sólo negó divertido. _La habitación esta terminada_ Susurró a su oído, haciéndole suspirar.

_Entonces supongo que tener a Uri haciendo travesuras no es tan malo_ Y se besaron; nuevamente como aquella primera vez hace casi diez años.

Gokudera lo meditó. Una y otra vez y supo que no se había equivocado. Estar a solas con Takeshi era lo mejor que podía haber elegido. Ese cumpleaños serían tan o más maravilloso que los anteriores.

Y Yamamoto agradeció a quien le escuchara por la oportunidad de tener a su Hayato solo para él y amándole con la misma intensidad que siempre. Y repitió aquella misma súplica que hiciera años atrás:

_Rogó que aquello que tenía ahora, le durase toda la eternidad._

**…**

**

* * *

  
**

Weno, eso es todo, si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por haber leído.


End file.
